cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Samuel O'Reilly
__NOEDITSECTION__ Overview He is the fourth contact for the Invention System tutorial for villains. He is located in the Laboratory, Second Floor inside the University in Cap Au Diable. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Charles Ball New Contact(s) * James Bright Invention Enhancements are a new type of Enhancement that does not expire. This course will give the basics of the concept behind this new type of enhancement, how to create them, and their rules. James Bright is located on the second floor of the Laboratory. Information Lab Instructor Samuel O'Reilly is a fill-in for the original instructor who had to make a quick departure. (The university wishes him well on all his future endeavors and hopes they'll commute his sentence in no time.) Mr. O'Reilly took the job because he liked the lab coat. He does not really have experience in Engineering or Laboratory work, but he can regurgitate course materials with ease. Initial Contact Well hello! I'm Samuel O'Reilly, your instructor! I teach the Workbench and Results class! I am an instructor, which is why I wear this very important looking labcoat. You probably thought I was a doctor. It happens all the time. I have that sharp contemplative look about me. Missions Briefing So let's start with Workbenches. You use them to invent things. If you are resourceful, you can also buy them for your Supergroup Base. It's easy as pie to use the Workbench. Just select the Recipe you want to make and click 'Create' to make it. If you don't have the ingredients or the fee the Workbench requires, you won't be able to create anything since the interface will be 'greyed out'. I know, it's quite sad. All Recipe types are acquired by defeating mobs or as rewards. There are special Badges that allow you to 'memorize' Common Recipes, though, if you create a certain number of them. If you want to know what TYPE of Recipe you have, just look at either the Workbench window or your Inventory for more information. Okay! I think we're done with Workbenches, now let's talk about their results! Everyone wants to know about what you can make, do they not? Here's what you can build with those recipes: Enhancements, Costume Parts, and the conversion of Invention Salvage to Base Salvage. Just keep in mind before you go making all these wonderful things that you need room in your Inventory before you try. If you don't, well, you can't. If you have the space, the ingredients, and the necessary finances to use the Workbench, then the resulting item will be dropped into your Inventory. Except for one thing: Costume Parts. Unfortunately, those pieces you need to pick up at your friendly neighborhood tailor. Well, I don't suppose those Facemakers are particularly friendly, but you get my meaning. Well, I need to stand here and adjust my labcoat to its greatest advantage, so let's get on with the assignment. See this fancy computer next to me? You're going to do a quick bit of research on Workbenches and their results. Now now. Don't make that face. It's just going to regurgitate what I've so eloquently said anyway. Off you go. Come back when you're done. The computer won't research itself. Off you go now. Debriefing Ah, you've caught me admiring myself. Back to business, let's see that Manual. I hope you're well versed in it! Hm, this looks fine. Good job. Now, for the next portion of my class. You'll be using one of the workbenches here in the lab to create something. Here is everything you will need to successfully create an Invented Enhancement: the salvage from Gilett's class, a Common Recipe to choose from, and the fee for the workbench. Hm. How about you go use that one over there? Mission Objective * Build Enhancement You have built an invention! Debriefing Welcome back, done are you? Let's see what you have there. Ah, that's just perfect. Spectacular job. Fine work, student. Fine work! Perhaps one day you'll wear a labcoat just like mine. Off you go to your next class. Category:Invention Contacts